


Nighttime Kisses

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I love in a heartbeat, M/M, it just doesn't seem like they are, they are a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: Jonathan stays over at Sherwin's house and they enjoy a night outside together.





	Nighttime Kisses

***

 

Jonathan idly stoked Sherwin's bouncy, ginger hair. They were sat together in Sherwin's bedroom, enjoying the peacefulness and calmness of being alone together, and watching the sun set slowly as the colours blended from a wondrous mix of pastels to the darker shades of magenta and blue, and a bolder form of hot pink. They also relished in the fact that they were no longer at school; away from the bustling crowds of rushing students, the judgemental stares brought to them by the outcast being with the school's model student, the teachers' harsh glares as they interrogated you for an answer you didn't know. Nothing about school was missed.

While Jonathan sat on the bed, Sherwin opted for the floor, preferring it rather than having his heart burst out again at the close proximity they would have had. Surprisingly, it was easier to be around Jonathan than he expected, and Sherwin enjoyed the experience of being with the boy of his dreams as much as he could.

Jonathan, on the other hand, was focusing on relaxing both him and Sherwin. School had been stressful as they had their final couple of exams for the end of the school year, albeit having another week of school left until the blessed summer holiday came by. The gentle movement of Jonathan's hand upon Sherwin's head calmed both boys, and the artful sunset practically shocked them into a stillness of speech.

Unknowingly, a quiet sigh escaped Sherwin, in which Jonathan replied to with a tuneful hum. The sky had fallen into a royal blue, and without the beautiful distraction, Sherwin soon felt slightly uncomfortable on the floor, itching to join his love on his bed. He did not, however, because the distraction of stars came about when the sky had become a deep ocean colour, bringing forth the silver of the tiny dots Sherwin wished to see up close one day.

After about two minutes of gazing at the stars, which in that time more had come to life, Sherwin felt the pleasant touch of Jonathan's hand slipping down his neck to rest against his shoulder blade, and then a surprising spark and spreading warmth when he squeezed the timid boy lightly. Sherwin moved his gaze to Jonathan, looking at his perfect eyebrows, still too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. Jonathan's other hand moved to cup his chin, trying to get Sherwin to see him properly, while the hand previously resting on Sherwin's shoulder blade traced his left arm to grab Sherwin's hand. Then he stood up, taking Sherwin with him.

"Come with me," he whispered in the dark, his shining eyes seeming to be the only source of light in Sherwin's bedroom. Together, with their hands still entwined, they wound quietly through Sherwin's house, although his parents were out in Paris for two days, leaving the two boys alone for the night, much to their excitement. When they reached the living room, Jonathan grabbed a blanket and then led them to the back door to the garden, before stepping outside.

The garden, in daylight, was absolutely beautiful. It was adorned with rare plants (due to a fascination of them that Sherwin's mother shared with her son) and vibrant flowers. The garden was unkempt, taking upon a wild look that Sherwin loves to see whenever he can. Multiple garden gnomes were placed around the miniature forest, along with a regularly cleaned pond filled with a mixture of goldfish, clownfish, and catfish. In the night, the garden was different. The moonlight shone on the flowers, illuminating them in a quiet manner, and creating a breathtaking image. The stars reflected into the pond, giving the impression of light coming from inside the water. The wild feeling of the garden changed to a somewhat eerie one, mysterious and able to lose yourself in the labyrinth of nature.

Jonathan found a clear space in the garden, amazingly, but then again he was an amazing person, and placed the blanket down, hand tugged away from Sherwin's for only a moment, before inviting him to sit down first, before Jonathan sat down next to Sherwin too close for his own good. A rosy blush matching the colour of the sunset earlier formed itself onto Sherwin's cheeks, although it was unnoticeable to the human eye in the current darkness. The blushing increased when Jonathan took Sherwin's hand in his own again, and brought them both to lie down on the blanket to watch the stars.

Sherwin gasped in delight at the astounding view before him, eyes lighting up like Jonathan's as he smiled at his darling's reaction, a sudden desire to place his lips upon the others in a hearts twinge, but refrained from doing so, as they had never done anything past hugging or handholding, due to Sherwin being a little afraid (even though the black haired boy was too). Instead, Jonathan admired Sherwin for all he was, smiling as naturally as breathing when he turned his body to watch his beloved. That same moment, Sherwin turned to face Jonathan, and felt his heart threaten to burst out again as it fluttered around inside his chest, cheeks reddening at Jonathan's adoration, and hand accidentally tightening in their entwined fingers.

Gathering up his courage, Sherwin gave Jonathan an attempt at a smile, stuck between his love-sick heart and embarrassed feelings, in which Jonathan chucked to, much to the added bashfulness of the flushed boy. Scooting his body closer, Jonathan moved himself until he was hovering over Sherwin, still having a lightened gaze and smile turning into a somewhat cheeky grin. Sherwin impossibly blushed further, cursing himself that he could no longer move to avoid having feathery contact with his love.

"Can I kiss you?" Jonathan asked quietly, not a hint of shamefulness in his voice, compared to the hidden desire in any kind of contact between the two. A worried look overtook the other boy's expression, due to this type of couple thing that they had never tried before, until relaxing again. He trusted Jonathan. So, Sherwin, who was taken aback for a second, summoned all his will not to just nod but to give a meek 'yes' in response, eyes reflecting the stars from his own eyes into Jonathan's as well, before Jonathan dipped down to capture his lips.

Sparks immediately burst like fireworks inside both boys, bringing a comforting warmth that coursed through their bodies wherever they were in contact. Sherwin wound his arms around Jonathan's neck, bringing him closer, but also causing Jonathan to fall onto him, forcing a wave of sparks and warmth. Jonathan pulled away breathless. Sherwin gave a little groan that he was unable to stop. Both boys were blushing.

Sherwin sat up, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. The stars had become more, growing in the sea above, adding more silver in there. Sherwin looked at that to relax himself, before speaking, avoiding Jonathan's insistent stare. "Well.. Uh... That.. That actually happened,"

"It did, didn't it," Jonathan replied, the beginning of a smile quirking his lips upwards as he said those words.

"Yup," Sherwin began to feel himself grinning, before a giddy laugh shot from his chest. Soon, Jonathan bubbled up also, and both boys ended up collapsing onto the blanket below them, happy tears in their eyes.

"Y'know, I really, really like you," Sherwin said it with his usual embarrassment, eyes glowing with pride as he managed to say those words. It was too quick for love, even if he was certain that Jonathan was the boy of his dreams, and the best human being on the planet that he would ever get the pleasure of meeting. "like, a lot".

"And me too. Sherwin, I'm so glad to have met you. And I'm so happy being able to hold you in my arms, and call you my love," Jonathan slowly moved to a whisper. He gave a special smile to Sherwin, Sherwin's smile, as he actually called it, as it was only for his love to see, because it was the smile created by him when they first met, properly, next to a tree surrounded by bushes.

Sherwin sat upwards, and Jonathan followed, albeit unknowing of why. Sherwin moved his arm to the back of Jonathan's neck, and ignoring the warmth in his fingertips, pulled Jonathan into another kiss, which he immediately reciprocated, an arm moving around to hold Sherwin's waist. They sat like that for a while, lying against their legs, until Sherwin sat up on his knees, causing Jonathan to do so also. He broke away, eyes closed, and when he opened them, he saw Jonathan, just as he wanted to. Then he grabbed his face and smashed their lips together for a third kiss, slightly more passionate or desperate then the others, and Jonathan hugged Sherwin's waist and pulled him so their chests were against one another, creating a powerful warmth that bloomed through their entire bodies. Sherwin gave a breathy gasp, before continuing the kiss.

They laid like that for a while, until they gradually fell to a softer kiss, and then moved to arms wrapped around each other. They watched the stars, then moved to handholding as they laid down to gaze at the sky, until falling into a peaceful slumber.

\---

When Jonathan woke up, his dreams about Sherwin and stars pausing, he moved to look at his partner. His lips were slightly parted, and still a bit red from the previous night. His breath was even, and his eyes rested closed peacefully. His chest rose and fell.

His hair was a mess though. Jonathan pulled out some leaves, twigs and dirt from his hair, with no idea how it got there. He flicked a spider off Sherwin too, where it scuttled away after landing on the floor, and moved the beetle climbing over his stomach.

He moved closer to Sherwin, their hands still in an embrace from when they had fallen asleep last night. A smile graced Jonathan's lips when he thought of the recent event, a wave of happiness suddenly lifting his heart.

After about five minutes of Jonathan watching the other boy, Sherwin woke up to see the boy of his dreams. A faint "Hi" escaped Sherwin's lips, not awake enough to talk louder than a whisper. Jonathan, also in the same level of voice as Sherwin, said "Good morning, my love," before kissing his forehead, and Sherwin, once again not awake enough to blush, closed his eyes, and shuffled closer to Jonathan and let his head lay on his chest, Jonathan wrapping his arms to hug the smaller boy. Lower limbs were entwined.

They laid like that for the rest of the morning, tiredness bringing them to their shared dreams of the other. 


End file.
